ROMINO 04 - Gotz Pre-1987 All-Vinyl 18" GELENKPUPPE - American Girl Doll Prototype
This Vintage Gotz Modell Doll JASON(?) was produced in an YEAR but most likely PRE-1986; he measures 46cm/18" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: UNKNOWN. As this doll was produced in an unknown year and this may/may not correctly be his catalog name, for cataloguing and American Girl doll collector purposes, Gotz Doll Wiki has named him "ROMINO 04," as he is the fourth "Romino" (see below) to be catalogued. As cataloguing information is currently unknown for both dolls, it is possible'' ROMINO 04 (or JASON) and ROMINA 15ROMINA 15 - Pre-1986 Gotz All-Vinyl 18" GELENKPUPPE - American Girl Doll Prototypeare "TWIN SIBLINGS;" although they would have originally been sold separately. '''ROMINO 04' has KANEKALON WIGGED, short, straight brown hair with straight bangs; he wears his hair down under a natural woven hat. His "sleepy eyes" are BROWN with a DECAL eye design. This doll is an all-vinyl, hard-bodied, articulated doll. The German Name for this doll is "GELENKPUPPE" which means "JOINTED DOLL" or "GELENKSTEHPUPPE," which means "JOINTED STANDING DOLL." '''Unfortunately, at this time, there is not much information available on ROMINO 04. GELENKPUPPE/GELENKSTEHPUPPE dolls are hard-bodied dolls; their head, torso, and limbs are made entirely of vinyl and are designed to resemble natural human proportions. There are typically two different GELENKPUPPE/GELENKSTEHPUPPE body types: the difference between them is that one has an articulated waist (upper and lower torsos move independently of one another) and one does not. This type of '''GELENKPUPPE/GELENKSTEHPUPPE is classified as a "PLAY DOLL;" these dolls have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls will either have "rooted" hair or "wigged" hair. Rooted hair is hair that is machine-inserted directly into the doll's skull in small groupings of hair. Rooted hair is very durable and can be roughly pulled/tugged. Wigged hair is hair that is sewn to a wig cap which is then glued to the doll's skull. Wigged hair tends to be made of a higher-quality Kanekalon fiber than the Kanekalon fiber used on a rooted-haired doll and is more susceptible to bald spots. Play Dolls will have either "fixed" eyes (eyes "fixed" in position) or "sleepy eyes" (eyes that open/shut when the doll's vertical position is changed). Play Dolls outfits, while still being high-quality and well-crafted, are made from fabrics and materials selected more for their durability and care than for their appearance. Finally, Play Dolls and their body parts tend to be mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls tend to be one of the least expensive Gotz dolls offered within the Gotz doll market. 'Did You Know?' *''American Girl'' doll collectors refer to dolls with this facial mold as a "ROMINA" (if the doll is a girl) and a "ROMINO" (if the doll is a boy)? It's true! ROMINA/Os are considered by many to be the American Girl doll prototype. Pleasant Rowland, the founder of Pleasant Company and American Girl, decided to go with this doll's facial mold paired with a soft doll torso and voila! the American Girl doll line was born! This is why ROMINA/O and the first three American Girl dolls: Kirsten, Samantha, and Molly (along with dolls thereafter) all look alike; they all share this same “classic” facial mold. *In 1986, Gotz exclusively produced the first three historical American Girl dolls in their West Germany plant until production needs increased and additional production plants were opened in Hungary, Germany and even the United States! __TOC__ 'Catalog Information' *Doll Name: JASON(?)/ROMINO 04 *Year Produced: PRE-1986 - UNKNOWN *Doll ID #/Catalog Code #: UNKNOWN *Height in cm/inches: 46cm/18" *Torso Material: ALL-VINYL *Body Type: HARD-BODIED *German Classification: GELENKPUPPE or GELENKSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): JOINTED DOLL or JOINTED STANDING DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *Neckstamp Mold #: GOTZ-PUPPE *Doll Collection/Series/Lines: Gotz Modell *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country Doll Produced In: WEST GERMANY 'Physical Characteristics' *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Short, straight brown hair with straight bangs; his hair is worn down under a natural woven hat. *Hair Type: WIGGED HAIR *Hair Material: High-quality Kanekalon Fiber *Eye Type: SLEEPY EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from the pupil to the edge of the iris. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: TEETH; American Girl'' Doll Prototype''' 'Articulation Classification' *Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips; neck *Internal Articulation Mechanism:' STRUNG (CORDED)' *Articulation Types: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; neck articulates. 'Articulation Explained' Articulation refers to whether or not a doll '''can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. Click on each "purple" word as this is a link to an article with more information on that topic. 'Original Outfit' Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit along with any original accessories. 'Original Box' Please upload a photo or describe this doll's original box. Category:Doll Index Category:UNKNOWN GERMAN DOLL NAME Category:DOLLS BY DECADE - UNKNOWN Category:Dolls without Catalog Photos Category:Dolls without Catalog Names Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Hard-Bodied Dolls Category:Vinyl Torso Dolls Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Gelenkpuppe = Jointed Doll Category:Gelenkstehpuppe = Jointed Standing Doll Category:Vintage Gotz Modell Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:18" Dolls Category:Dolls with Teeth Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Boy Dolls & Boy Baby Dolls Category:Twin Sibling Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Kanekalon Haired Dolls Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Gotz-Puppe Category:AMERICAN GIRL Doll Prototypes: ROMINA; ROMINO; SOMINA